Unrequited?
by kikithebookworm23
Summary: Kagome is an 11th grade student that can't keep her eyes off of InuYasha who is an awesome soccer player who thinks very little of her, until he starts failing algebra and needs a tutor. They end up in love. Will they live happily ever after? Not likely..
1. Phones and Math

The story that you are about to read is an Inu/Kag story. Kagome and Sango had been up all night talking on the phone and now Kagome thinks that she is in trouble…

**Chapter 1: Phones and Math**

Kagome was lying in bed fast asleep with the phone in one hand and a skater magazine in the other. She had fallen asleep while talking to Sango, who had hung up after 30 minutes of calling Kagome's name.

((_Beep)) _

Kagome woke up startled by the sudden noise of the alarm clock. She sat up and looked at the phone. "Dang it I fell asleep again. Sango's gonna kill me." She got out of bed and went to the window to pull back the curtains. When she looked outside she saw, in the distance a figure walking in the direction of her house. At first she thought that someone had made a wrong turn into her empty street but then she recognized the figure. It was Sango and she looked too happy.

Kagome got scared because last time Sango looked so happy was because she was mad at her previous boyfriend and blew up his car. She got worried that Sango had done something again or was going to do something, maybe to her. Thinking quick Kagome grabbed her towel from behind the door and went to the bathroom. She go undressed very quickly and got in the shower.

"Kagome, Sango's here!" Shouted her uncle from down stairs.

"Ummmm… I'm in the shower! Tell her that I'll see her in school!" Shouted Kagome from in the shower.

"Naw, I told her to wait in the living room."

"You know that I don't like when you interfere!"

"I know but she's your friend."

"FINE! You win this time." After saying this Kagome was nervous once more that Sango was going to kill her. "Man I'm a dead dog!" whispered Kagome to herself. "Why do I have to be such a lazy bum who can't talk on the phone without falling to sleep!" she said this as she got out of the shower and in her room.

On her bed she had laid out a red shirt that said 'Don't mess with the best' on the front in black, with a black skirt that was a little above her knees. She then put on a black tie and black and red sneakers. To top it off she put on a pyramid-spiked belt.

When she was done she was ready to come face to face with Sango. She slowly opened the door of her room and walked out into the hallway. Slowly and quietly she walked down the stairs and turned to the right. Her uncle was in the kitchen with a stack of pancakes ready for her.

"Morning Kagome!" shouted Sota from the table.

"Morning Sota." Said Kagome with little interest.

"Soooo… do you think InuYasha will notice you today?"

"Why you little! Have you been listening to my conversations again?"

"Why do you say that sis?"

"SOTA!" Kagome grabbed her brother by the ear and dragged him to his room (which was on the first floor). "Give me the phone!"

"NO!"

"I told you last time that the next time you did it I would take the phone away! Now hand it over twerp!"

"What will Sango think of you?"

"Where is Sango?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you."

"NO! Where is she?

"Fine then if I get to keep the phone I'll tell you."

"Never mind I'll find her myself after you give me the phone!"

"FINE! Its in the closet."

"Thank you!" She went to the closet, still holding onto Sota's ear, and grabbed the phone from the bottom shelf.

"NOW CAN YOU LET GO OF ME?"

"Nope."

"Uncle J! Kagome is pulling my ear for no reason!"

"You liar!" she pulled his ear even harder as she said this. "You were invading my privacy!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

Uncle J took a deep breath and walked into the room. "Kagome let go of Sota. Sota leave your sister alone. Happy now?"

"YES!" Shouted Kagome and Sota at the same time.

"Kagome go eat your breakfast at the table with Sango and Sota stay in your room till Kagome leaves." With that said they both did what they were told without one word.

Once at the table Sango said, "Did he here everything that we said last night?"

"Most likely." With this said they both ate in silence. Kagome knew that when they left the house that Sango was going to tell her why she was really here. Usually Sango waited at the bus stop for her but today was different. Maybe she was just bored, very unlikely but possible. "Sango why did you come here?"

"Because I thought that we could walk to the bus stop together today."

"That's not the whole reason right?"

"Right."

"Ok." After eating breakfast Kagome said bye to her uncle and left. While walking with Sango she said, "So tell me the real reason."

"Your uncle told me to come over for breakfast."

"And you had to wait to get outside to tell me that?"

"YUP."

"Ok?"

"I just wanted you to hurry up and eat so we could leave the house faster."

"So your not mad about last night?"

"Yeah but I should be used to it already so it doesn't bother me as much as it used to."

"Good because when I saw you coming towards the house I got scared that you were going to hurt me." Sango started to laugh and soon Kagome joined her.

………

They had been walking for five minutes when they saw that there stop was drawing near. As they walked closer to the area they saw that this year they were not the only people at the stop.

"Sango, do you know who that is?"

"No, but I have to admit that he's kinda cute."

"Ummmm… maybe to you."

"HEY! What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing! I'm being serious. Maybe you think he's cute."

Sango and Kagome said nothing for a little while and Kagome saw that Sango was staring at that boy again.

"So are we going to go any farther or am I just going to stand here with you staring at _him._"

"Uh I think we should stand here and wait for the bus."

"You're a coward Sango."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Ok miss sensitivity we can stay here."

"Never mind since you said that we can go."

"You know what I noticed."

"What?"

"I always get my way."

"Yeah whatever!" With that said they walked closer to the stop and _him._ Sango looked as if she had seen a ghost and Kagome laughed.

"What?" asked Sango giving Kagome a mischievous stare.

"Nothing." Said Kagome simply.

Kagome walked up to _him _and said hi.

"Hi." He replied.

"So are you new to Dempler High?"

"No, just moved to a different area therefore I have to ride a different bus."

"Oh ok. So, what is your name?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Curiosity and since we will be riding the same bus I thought that I ought to know."

"Ok then if you have to know its Miroku and yours."

"Kagome."

"Wow that name is beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled lightly to try and hide her red cheeks. He just smiled brightly showing is white teeth. She then walked back over to Sango and said, "He passes my test."

"Really? He must be good then."

"Yea for a monk." said Kagome with a slight tint of laughter.

"Shut up!" said Sango giving a playful push at Kagome. At that moment the bus pulled at the curve. First Miroku went in and then Kagome and Sango. Kagome went first because Sango didn't want Miroku to see her.

Sango took a seat in the back with Kagome who was staring at InuYasha who Miroku had sat next to.

"I knew that I had saw him somewhere." Said Kagome looking at Sango.

"Who? Miroku?"

"Yeah. He always hangs out with InuYasha."

"Oh yea!"

"Why does he have to hang out with Inuyasha? I mean he is such a jerk and Miroku seems better than that, don't you think?"

"Well InuYasha is well known for being a POPULAR jerk so, I guess if Miroku hangs out with him he can become popular too."

"Yeah I guess your right. But I still can't understand why InuYasha has to be such a jerk. He is so cute. "

"He'll notice you. One day."

"Not helping, Sango. And plus who was talking about getting noticed. I don't really care if he doesn't notice me. I was just asking why did he have to be such a cute jerk."

"You know that you care Kagome." By the time she said that the bus had just stopped in front of the school. Kagome got up and passed by InuYasha's seat. She looked at him and smiled when he gave her a slight wink. Then she turned to Sango who started to laugh at her.

………

Kagome was sitting in her usual seat in algebra class with Sango sitting to her right and Ayame to her left. Sitting in the back of the room was InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, Hojo, and Kikyo. In the front were Rin, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kaede. There were some others but Kagome did not know them very well.

"Alright class, we are going to warm up our minds with some quick square roots." Announced Mr. Kier. "Who can tell me the square root of 4356? InuYasha."

"Uhhhh… I really don't know sir."

"So I guess you haven't been studying like I told you to."

"Sorry but I have soccer practice."

"And just as easily as you got on the team I can take you off."

"Sir, I will study promise."

"There is no excuse for you not knowing how to do a warm up. This class is just going to get harder and I don't want you falling behind."

"Yes sir."

"And I recommend that you find a tutor."

"I will." InuYasha said this with a slight smile. Everyone knew whom he was going to ask to tutor him, Miroku. Miroku and him were very good friends since 1st grade! They have history!

"Ok class, so who can tell me the square root of 4356. Kagome?"

"66."

"Very good Kagome! InuYasha, you should get tutoring from this girl or even Sango."

"I'll do my best and see." responded InuYasha with a little laugh.

"I don't want Miroku tutoring you either."

"Yes sir."

………

When the bell rang it was time for lunch but before lunch there was usually a 10-minute break. Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame when to the courtyard to sit on the bench and talk about what they would do tonight.

"Well, I am going out with Shessy tonight. He said that it was going to be a special night since it is our 1 year anniversary since we first met." Said Rin sounding very excited.

"Your lucky, Rin to have such a good boyfriend. I wish I had a nice boyfriend like Shessy to take care of me." Commented Sango feeling kind of sorry for herself. "He is so good to you."

"Shut up Sango and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You'll find the right person when the time comes." Said Kagome feeling annoyed with Sango for being such a twit.

"What's wrong Kagome you sound kind of annoyed." Said Ayame with concern in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Awwwwww… I think that she's upset that InuYasha didn't talk to her again." Said Rin. "Poor girl is always trying to impress him."

"I AM NOT! HE IS A GOOD FOR NOTHING, LAZY, HOBO WHO NEEDS A LIFE!"

"Kagome don't get so worked up please." Said Ayame adding in a whisper, "You will never guess who's coming this way."

Just then a deep voice came from behind Kagome, "Hey Kagome, can I talk to you?" Said InuYasha adding, "Uh, alone."

"What ever you have to say you can say in front of my friends."

"Well not this." Added InuYasha sounding as if he were in a hurry.

"InuYasha what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you alone."

"Fine, but hold on while I talk to my friends for a minute. Just cause you're popular doesn't mean that you can just come here and drag me off."

"Whoa! A little temperamental aren't we."

Kagome just walked away and went to her friends. "So guys what do you think he wants?"

"Don't know Kags why don't you go find out." Said Ayame

"Yeah go don't keep him waiting!" added Sango

"Alright guys see you at lunch then" said Kagome

"Yeah and a tip of advise, don't keep InuYasha waiting I hear from Shessy that he's very impatient."

"KAGOME HURRY UP!" called InuYasha

"Told you." Laughed Rin

"Ok then guys I'll see you at lunch!" called Kagome as she went to InuYasha, who was waiting in a corner of the courtyard.

………

Ok guys this is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon and is called Tutoring. I cannot tell you the exact day that I will post Chapter 2 but it will defiantly be up by Saturday or Sunday. Please review and thank you for reading.


	2. Tutoring

I'm sorry but I don't own InuYasha… Rumiko Takahashi does!

This is what a thought is going to look like:

**Name of thinker** : What they have to say. :

When I last left you InuYasha was going to speak with Kagome alone. Here is what happened…

**Chapter 2: Tutoring**

Kagome walked slowly and patiently towards InuYasha.

"Kagome hurry up!" said InuYasha sounding annoyed

"Hold your horses! I'll get there when I get there!"

"Yea when is that, lunch time?"

"I'm here! Are you happy now?"

"Yea, I guess. Anyways I want to ask you something." Said InuYasha looking kind of embarrassed.

"YES!" She had little stars in her eyes as she said this. "I accept!"

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yes InuYasha."

"I didn't ask the question yet."

"Oh, ok go ahead."

"Will you be my ttu…uu…tttor?"

"Huh?"

"WILL YOU BE MY TUTOR!"

"Oh, um… I thought… never mind… uh yea I'll be you tutor."

**Kags** : MAN! I thought that he was going to ask me out! Why did I look so desperate? Oh my Kami did I look desperate? He is going to find out about my secret crush on him! No… I did not just say that… I don't like him. He's a jerk! Yea… the only reason that he noticed me is cause he needs a tutor. : 

"Thanks Kagome this means a lot to me."

"No problem."

"So when should I come over to your house?"

"My house?" asked Kagome shocked

"Uh… yea to study."

"Right… I knew that."

"How about 6."

"6 sounds good."

"See ya 'round then! Oh and thanks again!" shouted InuYasha as he walked away.

"Yea… what ever."

………

"What's taking Kagome so long?" asked Ayame

"She's probably making out with InuYasha, like in her dreams." Said Sango and they all started to laugh.

"You guys are mean!"

"Oh uh… Hi Kagome."

"Yea what ever Sango!"

"I was kidding!"

"And I made out with InuYasha."

"REALLY?" asked Rin looking surprised

"NO! Of course not! Did you ever hear of sarcasm?" asked Kagome. "Plus, he is a…"

"We know he's a lazy, bum, jerk." Said Sango

"Yea, you tell us all the time." Commented Ayame

"Well you guys always need a reminder!"

"Not really."

"SANGO! You aren't helping you know!"

"Yep."

"You guys get on my nerves!" Kagome slammed her fist on the table and walked away to get her lunch. As she approached the line Kikyo came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "May I help you Kikyo?" She said this with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"I just wanted to know why you were talking to InuYasha. He doesn't like you for the hundredth time. So stop sweating him." Kikyo had a smirk on her face knowing that this comment would get Kagome angry.

And just as Kikyo had expected, Kagome grew red with anger and felt like punching her. "Listen wench, I do not like InuYasha he just pulled me over there to ask me a question. It was not my doing at all. I am not in the mood right now for explanations." With every word Kagome grew redder.

"Your not in the mood because he didn't ask you to go out with him. Don't even try thinking that he is going to ask you because he is MINE." Kikyo smirked even wider making her face look like that of a clowns.

"Yours huh." InuYasha came behind Kikyo and looked at her in the face. "I don't belong to anyone. I may be going to a, let me put more emphases in that, A dance with you but that doesn't mean that I'm yours. Trust me I tell a girl if I am hers but I didn't say that to you." His face was expressionless. He just continued to look in her eyes showing no sign of what he might do next.

Kikyo just stood in her position looking startled. "InuYasha, I thought that we were going out."

"Kikyo, you misunderstood. I asked you to go to the dance with me because I was dateless and needed a date. I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way." He slowly walked away with his tray of food in one hand and a manga in the other.

"InuYasha wait I still want to talk about this!" shouted Kikyo as he turned his back and started to walk. "I'll still go to the dance with you. Please don't dump me!"

"I'll talk about it later Kikyo." Shouted InuYasha still walking and not looking back. "Later Kagome!"

Kikyo turned back to Kagome with the smirk long gone and a scowl in place. "It's all your fault!" Then walked away in the direction that InuYasha went. Kagome laughed at her determination and got in line to get her lunch.

………

"I saw you talking to Kikyo over there. What did she want?" Rin was wiping her hands on a napkin as she said this. She took the napkin and threw it at Kagome who was not paying attention to her. "Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome had been in deep thought about what might happen when she was tutoring InuYasha.

"I said, what did Kikyo want?" asked Rin slowly so that Kagome would hear her.

"Oh, she wanted to know what InuYasha and I were talking about." Said Kagome still half in her own world.

"She needs to get a life and stop trying to get InuYasha to like her." Ayame looked around the cafeteria as she said this. Then she spotted who she was looking for and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Sango, Sango, Sango, don't you see who she's looking at?" Kagome pointed in the direction that Ayame was looking in. "She's looking at Koga."

"I see. Hey Ayame, what's up with him anyway? Does he talk to you?" Rin was looking at Koga also to see what she saw in him that made her so starry eyed.

"He's perfect! I was talking with him yesterday and well he asked me to the Christmas ball and I said yes!" Ayame was still staring at him as she said this.

"Really? That's awesome Ayame. I am really happy for you."

"Thanks Sango."

"So that's two down, two to go. Who is going to ask me to the dance or Sango?"

"Well I don't know if he is going to ask me to the dance or not but I want Miroku to." Sango started to look around the cafeteria for Miroku as she said that.

"Yeah it kinda figures that you would want him to ask you. I want InuYasha to ask me but I know that that is not going to happen because he is taking Kikyo. If anyone else should ask me I think it would be Hojo. After all he did have a crush on me sice the 1st grade."

**Kags** : I hope InuYasha asks me. I really want him to. Wait no I don't. Yes I do. I just don't wanna go with Hojo. Hopefully someone else will ask. :

"Well guys that's the bell lets go to class." Ayame got up off her chair and went to throw her trash away. She waited for the others who took there time as always. "Hurry up slow pokes!"

………

Kagome was on the bus seated in the last row where she can easily see InuYasha. Sango was sitting besides her waiting for Miroku to walk onto the bus. They were both silently waiting for the boys to ask them to the dance. Kagome then remembered that InuYasha was going to her house for tutoring and she had not told him her address.

"Sango I will be right back I have to tell InuYasha my address so he can come over for tutoring."

"Alright just don't take long."

Kagome walked over to InuYasha seat and sat down beside him. "Hi InuYasha, I was wondering if you needed my address since you were coming over to study." The guys around InuYasha (a.k.a his buddies) started to whisper around him.

"What are you talking about? I don't need to study for anything!"

"Sure you do, remember you're failing algebra and asked me to tutor you this afternoon."

"Listen Kagome you must have misunderstood." InuYasha was starting to get worried and his eyes were turning from amber to green (they change colors as his emotions change, but only when he wants them to).

**Inu **: I hope that she knows how to tell what I am feeling by turning my eyes this color. Maybe she will understand and back off. :

**Kags **: His eyes are turning green! I think that Rin told me that when Shessy's eyes turn green he's worried. Maybe InuYasha doesn't want them to know that he needs a tutor. Maybe I should make him suffer, but what has he done to me for me to do that? No, he doesn't deserve that. I'll play along. :

"Yea I guess your right." She got up and went back to her seat to explain it all to Sango.

**Inu **: Wow! She understood! I have to pay her back some how. I guess that I'll just have to follow her home in order to know where she lives. :

………

"Uh… Kagome?" Sango looked behind her nervously.

"Yea Sango."

"InuYasha is following us."

Kagome whipped around quickly just in time to see InuYasha walking around the corner they had just turned. "InuYasha what are you doing following us? Are you a stalker now?"

"Naw, I just need to know where you live." InuYasha smiled slightly.

"1867 Cocktail Road." Kagome had stopped walking by now and faced him. InuYasha continued to walk until he was near her. Kagome stared in his amber eyes and her heart was skipping beats.

"Thank you. I'll go to my house now." He turned around and started to walk. "See you at 6 Kagome!"

**Kags **: Why did he have to walk away? Didn't he feel the connection? Damn he was so close:

………

InuYasha went around the corner and onto Cocktail Road. Then at the end of the road he saw a huge house. It was 20 times the size of his own two story, 6 bedroom house. He saw that this house was the only one on the road. Beside it was a small park and beside that was a lake with motorboats, Jet Ski's, and a dock for fishing! There were also basketball and tennis courts. There were soccer and football fields! The house was gated along with all of there fields, courts, and lake. It was a mansion.

He rode his skateboard up to the gate and pressed the bottom. "Hello, may I help you?" InuYasha got shocked when it said that but then remembered that it could be a person on the other line.

"Yes, I am here for tutoring from Kagome."

"One moment sir." InuYasha heard some fidgeting on the other end of the line. He figured that it must have been that they were testing some things. The gate opened and he walked into the courtyard of the house. It was amazing! It had shrubbery, statues, and fountains.

He felt the cool breeze of the air and smelled the salt of the nearby ocean. He skated through the garden and finally came upon the huge front door and knocked. A tall man wearing a suit opened the door to let him in. InuYasha took his board in his hands and walked in.

"Good evening sir." The butler announced as he opened the door. "Miss. Kagome is in the back yard. I shall direct you to her." He turned around and started to head to the back of the house.

"Sir, how long did you work here." InuYasha had been wondering that ever since he walked in the door.

**Inu **: Was Kagome always rich:

"Oh pardon me young lad, my name is Arnold and I worked here for many, many years. Even before Miss. Kagome was born." They continued to walk for what seemed like an hour until they reached a big door that led to the outside.

Kagome was sitting on a blanket with her feet in the sand looking out to the ocean. Next to the blanket was a table with books that must have been for studying. When you first walk into the backyard there is a garden and green grass. Then the grass turns to sand a few feet from the door. Then you reach the ocean, so blue and clear. You can see dolphins jumping in the water.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and tapped her shoulder. "Hi Kagome. Are you ready?"

"Oh, hi InuYasha. Isn't this view beautiful? I love to sit out here and just look at it for hours." InuYasha sat next to her and looked out to the ocean.

After a while he said, "So are we going to study algebra or the waves?

"I think we can go to algebra." Kagome smiled and walked to the table and laid out the books. "Come sit next to me InuYasha it will be easier for me to teach you." InuYasha did as he was told and paid attention to everything that she said. "Lets start with the warm ups."

"You sound like the teacher." InuYasha smirked.

"Yea well I am the teacher right now, so pay attention." InuYasha looked down at the paper and wrote out his problem. "We have a lot of work to do."

………

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed it and please review. It is shorter than the first one but is interesting nonetheless.

**Chapter 3: Soccer Practice**


	3. Soccer Practice

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry I don't own InuYasha and his crew… Rumiko Takahashi does!

A/n: Thank you for reviewing! I love to get reviews and since you guys are so awesome I posted this chapter early! Enjoy…

**Chapter 3: Soccer Practice**

Kagome and InuYasha had been studying for only 30 minutes when Arnold came back with someone else. It was Sango. Sango came every evening to the Higurashi house to do homework with Kagome.

"Hey Kagome… InuYasha."

"Hi Sango. I really don't think that you need help with algebra so if you don't mind I need to continue with InuYasha." Kagome said this trying to keep the impatient tone out of her voice.

"I know I just want some where to do my homework since I usually did it with you. May I sit at this table?" Kagome nodded and Sango sat down.

"Actually Sango you can help with Inu-chan, cant you? He needs all the help he can get." Kagome and Sango started to laugh while InuYasha seemed to be in another world. Kagome looked at what he was staring at. "InuYasha do you want to go over there when we're done. I'll grab mine and Sango will get hers and we can ride." Sango, who was completely lost wanted to know what Kagome was talking about so she peered over to the area that they two where staring at and saw something that would make her want to come to the Higurashi house even more often.

Right behind the park was a skate park! It was huge! Sango had always gone to the Higurashi house and yet she never saw that there. It was the best skate park that she had ever seen. It had an outdoor area and an indoor area. Sango and InuYasha were in heaven.

"Kagome… you never told me about this skate park."

"I know! Its awesome isn't it. I wanted to surprise you for your B-day and bring you here but now since you now I'll just find something else to do. It just got built a week ago." Kagome was so happy now that Sango knew. She had been dieing to tell her but didn't want to at the same time. Sango and InuYasha were still in a gaze at the park when Kagome said, "Alright back to work." She looked back at the two who were still observing the park and knew that this was going to be a problem. "You guys do know that if you don't finish working that you can't go, right?" They quickly turned around in their chair and got to work. Kagome laughed, "That's more like it."

………

InuYasha, Sango, and Kagome got done pretty early mostly because Sango and InuYasha rushed. When they were done with all there work it was 7:30 and the sun would go down by 8:45 so they rushed to get their skateboards. InuYasha how ever came back with a skateboard and roller blades.

"Anyone know how to roller blade?" asked InuYasha sounded excited about skating in the park.

"NO, and I don't want to learn now!" Kagome was afraid of roller blades ever since she was a little kid. She once was on them and broke her arm. From then on she promised herself never to ride them again.

"Yea, but I don't find them much fun." Sango was strapping her kneepads in place and was now working on her helmet.

"Aw come on Kagome try to learn. Its really fun." InuYasha made a gesture to the skates.

"NO! NEVER!" Kagome grabbed her skateboard and went up to the half pipe and did an Ollie.

**Inu **: WOW! She is amazing. I have to admit that she is probably better than me! That's saying a lot. :

"Good one Kagome!" Sango rushed and grabbed her board and went to the half pipe also. She went up and did a grind at the top.

**Inu **: They are both amazing! I think that I might want to roller blade so they don't think that I suck at skateboarding. :

"InuYasha stop standing over there and grab your skateboard." Kagome went up to him and picked up her skateboard.

"So are you going to try and roller blade now?" InuYasha smirked.

"No. I told you before I will never roller blade."

"You sound like the adventurous type of person. Come on you know that you want to." InuYasha picked up the skates and put them in her hands. "You are teaching me algebra and now I will teach you to skate." Kagome took the skates and sat on the floor putting them on. She looked up at him and he was smiling. "I'm glad that you trust me." Once she was done he offered her his hand and she took it.

**Kags **: His hand is so warm and comforting. I could hold it all day. :

InuYasha helped her to her feet. She started to wobble and fell but he kept on helping her up until she could stand on her own. Kagome listened to every word InuYasha said and did every thing that he told her to do. "Ok Kagome are you ready to learn how to roller blade?"

"Yea." InuYasha took an extra pair of skates from his backpack and put them on. Then he stood up and put his hands on Kagome's waist.

"Kagome turn around and face the direction that you are going to go. I will guide you with me hands. Just act like your walking and move your legs that way. The only difference between walking and roller blading is that you are kind of like walking on wheels rather than on a solid surface." They started to blade and Kagome put her hands over his, which were still on her hips. They went around in circles and headed to the bunny slopes.

"InuYasha, I don't think that I'm ready for the bunny slopes." Kagome nervously tightened her grip on his hands as they kept going.

"Sure you are Kagome. Come on I'm with what could happen." He smiled at her and she looked up at him.

"KAGOME WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Sango shouted from the half pipe. Kagome fell into the kidney pool and tumbled all the way down. InuYasha tumbled behind her and fell next to her.

"Kagome are you ok?" InuYasha asked looking at her. He noticed that she had not moved since they landed. He slowly got up and crawled over to her. "Kagome! Get up so we can skate." There was still no answer and he started to get nervous. Sango had just arrived and ran to her friend.

"InuYasha don't sit there, call 911 and get help." InuYasha was speechless and hesitated a moment.

**Inu **: Is this all my fault? It can't be. I need to go get help. She looks so beautiful lying there. NO… not at a time like this… I have to go get help. :

"INUYASHA! TODAY PLEASE!" InuYasha reached into his pocket and got his cell phone. He quickly dialed 911. Sango got up and ran into the house to get Arnold or Uncle J.

………

(Kagome pov) (A/n: every paragraph is a new time period. An hour passes in between paragraphs.)

I have to wake up they're calling me. I can't open my eyes. What wrong? My body doesn't want to move, I can't move a single finger. HELP! INUYAHSA! SANGO! I don't want to die. I will not die I refuse to. Someone help.

Wait I feel something pinching my arm. What the fuck! That hurt! I need to wake up. I can hear sirens. This is just a dream Kagome, just a dream.

………

It's been two days since the accident and InuYasha is in soccer practice.

"Alright team listen up I need you to get in pairs and warm up while I take attendance." Coach Surakachi went to his bag and got a clipboard out. InuYasha paired up with Miroku as always and they warmed up. InuYasha had not told anyone what had happened and planed to tell Miroku later.

**Inu **: I wonder if she woke up yet. The doctor said that she had a heart attack and wasn't going to wake for a few days. I hope that she is all right. She didn't want to roller blade, why did I force her? But she was doing so well for a little while until the accident. I hope that she is going to be awake when I visit her today. :

"INUYASHA PAY ATTENTION!" Miroku kicked the ball and it was coming for InuYasha's head. Thinking quickly he hit the ball with the top of his head and it bounced over Miroku's.

"Alright team gather 'round. I have to tell you the line up." The team gathered around the coach as he started to call the names for line up. InuYasha and Miroku arrived late because they were packing up the balls. They came just in time to here the position that they would be playing. "InuYasha: center, Miroku: center midfield, Koga: goalie, Hojo: left wing, and Ginta: right defense. That is our line up team, now everyone get in your positions and practice." Coach Surakachi took a clipboard and observed everyone. "InuYasha you aren't paying attention! You are supposed to be my star player! Kick the dang ball and stop staring at it!"

InuYasha stood there in the middle of the field and didn't move. He watched all of the players run around him and shout. He could not feel anything at that moment but guilt, guilt that came from the accident. At that moment he did not want to do anything but get to Kagome and make sure that she was all right.

**Inu **: Why am I feeling this way. I don't know her all that well. I just feel guilty about what happened. She is so innocent and I forced her to do something that she did not want to do. I need to go make sure that she is all right so that I can move on with my life. :

"Hey InuYasha! I'm here! I made it. Did I miss anything? What position do you play?" A voice came from the stands.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha turned to the stands looking for her.

"No silly, Kikyo. You know your girlfriend." Kikyo came up to him and went to kiss him, he back away and looked at her in disgust.

"Your not my girlfriend Kikyo. I told you that I tell the person if they are going with me. You are not!" He walked up to Kikyo and said; "unless you don't want to go to the dance with me I suggest that you leave me alone."

"InuYasha I will- HEY! INUYASHA!" InuYasha was walking away, more like running.

"YASHA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" the coach got up and yelled at Inu as he continued to run.

"InuYasha where are you going man? We haven't finished practice." Miroku yelled as InuYasha continued to run. He did not know how long it was going to take him to get to the hospital but he was going to run till he could no more. With his demonic powers it should not take him very long.

"InuYasha I guess that you finally realized who is the better player. Thanks for the position." Koga also shouted at him as he ran.

**Inu **: I don't care what all of these fuckers think. I'm coming for you Kagome. Don't worry I'll save you and everything can go back to normal. :

………

"Doctor won't Kagome wake up soon. She has been asleep for days." Sota was on his uncle's lap and did not go to school that day.

**Sota **: I want Kagome to wake up so I can bug her again. Please Kagome, please. I am sorry if I ever hurt you. Come back home so everything could become normal again. I miss you:

Sota began to cry on his uncle's shoulder and looked at the doctor again. "Doctor answer me now!"

"Sota your sister has to fight to wake up. She will wake up I promise but it will take a while. She has to get her rest and will wake up when she is ready." He looked into Sota's tired eyes and smiled.

"Don't smile! This is no time for smiling!" He went up to the doctor and started to swing at him. Uncle J went up to Sota and picked him up in his arms.

"Everything will be ok. Kagome is a strong girl. She can fight her own battles." Uncle J was careful not to smile so that he did not upset Sota again. Sota slowly got off of his uncle's lap and climbed into Kagome's bed with her. He laid next to her and fell to sleep.

………

InuYasha had been running for 10 minutes when he saw the sign that said hospital 15 miles.

**Inu **: If I run at a stead pace of 30 mile per hour I should be able to get there in a matter of minutes and still not be tired. :

InuYasha ran and ran until he reached the building. He saw the bright red sign that said Hospital and approached the building quickly. He slowed down as he went inside but still ran. He went to the front desk and asked them for a pass so that he could visit Kagome. They gave him the pass and he took off again. He only stopped when he reached the door to her room. Slowly he opened the door and peered in the room.

Walking in he closed the door behind him. Sota was asleep on Kagome's bed and Kagome was still lying in the same position as this morning. Uncle J was not there he had stepped out to talk with the doctor.

InuYasha sat down on the couch closest to Kagome's bed and looked around. He was happy that he did all that he could to be there at that moment. He looked down at his hand and twisted them 'round and 'round. He heard the door slowly open and looked up to see Uncle J standing before him.

"Hi J." InuYasha said this in a weak tone. He had been talking like this all day and couldn't help it anymore.

"InuYasha, I did not expect to see you until practice was over. What brought you here so early." Uncle J sat down and looked at his watch then at Kagome.

"I had a feeling sir, a feeling that I should come and see her. I don't know what it is. I believe that it is guilt. It has built up on my over the days." Uncle J just sat there listening to every word InuYasha said and did not interrupt once. "I know that it has been only two days but it feels like 3 years. I want everything to return to normal. I want to become normal again. It's all my fault."

"Well she will be happy to hear that you were here for her." Uncle J smiled slightly.

………

"Boy it's 11 pm. Don't you think that you should be getting home to your folks." Uncle J got up and stretched a little before taking a seat again. "I'll be here all night."

"I think that you are right sir. I will be on my way then." InuYasha slowly got up and walked over to Kagome.

**Inu **: I'll be back for you Kagome. I promise that I will visit you tomorrow. :

"Night sir." InuYasha walked up to Uncle J and took his out stretched hand and shook it. Then he walked out the door. Just then her heard a voice behind him and turned around to see who it was. "Nice to see you Sango. Kagome is still asleep but I have a feeling that she is going to wake up soon."

"Thank you InuYasha." InuYasha opened the door for her so that she could walk in and then closed it once she was in.

He decided that he would take a cab home rather than bother his folks while they were asleep.

………

"Hi Sango." Uncle J went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi uncle J. How is Kagome doing." Sango went up to Kagome and looked at her and Sota. Uncle J joined her and pushed back Kagome's hair with one finger.

"She is fighting it with all of her might." There was a long silence after that. The silence lasted for hours. Sango had fallen to sleep on the armchair and Uncle J was in deep thought.

**Uncle J **: This is the way her mother died. I worry about Kagome all the time since it runs in the family. Her grandmother also passed away in this position. I hope Kagome is strong enough to fight this all the way. She needs to come back home. :

Uncle J walked over to Sango and woke her up. Sango I'm going to take you home now if you don't mind." He stretched out his hand and she took it. He pulled her off the chair and told her to gather her belongings. "Sango, would you mind if Sota went to your house to play with Shippo and sleep over.

"Not at all sir." Uncle J walked over to the bed and picked up Sota in his arms and walked out to the car with Sango following close behind.

………

InuYasha had jus gotten home and paid the cab driver. He walked in the house and got into his pajamas and went to bed. As soon as he climbed in he fell to sleep.

_He was running to the hospital and in the door never slowing down once. He reached a door that said Ms. Higurashi on it and walked in. He saw Sota, Uncle J, Arnold, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Koga, Rin, Shessy, and Ayame all around her bed. In the bed was Kagome. Except she had shorter hair and it was in a ponytail. She was just lying there not moving and the people around her were all crying._

"_KAGOME!" InuYasha went to the bed and started to cry himself. He did not know why he was crying but something told him to look in a nearby mirror in the room and he did. He did not look like InuYasha. He was a man with dark black hair that was cut short. His skin color was darker than normal and his nails were human. He was not in his human form. He couldn't be, his hair was too short. _

_The man slowly walked back to Kagome still crying and he shouted again. "KAGOME!" He laid down on her bed and cried. Then he felt a lump under his head and under her sheets. Slowly he pulled back the covers and took out what was below the sheets. It was a gun and he took it under his coat and got up slowly. _

_Just then Shippo walked up to him and said, "That is not Kagome." Then he walked back with the others and continued to sob. The man that was supposedly InuYasha run for the door and out the hospital. He was not as fast as he would have liked to be but he was fast enough. He ran until he could no more and grabbed the gun out of his coat._

_He looked around and made sure that no one was looking and then he shot. The sound was so irritating that the nearby birds flew away and the windows of nearby stores cracked. _

"KAGAOME!" InuYasha ran to the nearby mirror and looked at himself. He was the same as he was when he had fallen to sleep. He grabbed his belongs in a second and ran to the hospital with all of his might. It took him 3 minutes to get there and it was 30 miles away from his house. He approached the door like he did in his dream and was afraid to enter. On the door a sign had been posted that said 'Ms. Higurashi'. InuYasha knew that whatever was in there could not have been good so he slowly twisted the knob on the door and walked in.

On the bed was Kagome. She was still in the same position as she had been in all day. There was no one else in the room besides him and her. He took a seat on the armchair in the corner of the room and watched her closely. Then he saw that mirror from his dream and walked up to it. Very slowly he approached it and saw that he looked the same as he did in the house mirror. His nails were long and his hair was silver again. His ears were alert and he was aware of every little thing going to in the room. He went back to his chair and watched the clock in the corner of his eye and Kagome was right ahead of him.

………

The car slowly approached Sango's house and pulled into the driveway. Sango got out of the car and grabbed her belongs while Uncle J picked up Sota and took him into the house.

"Hi Uncle J. Is Sota going to sleep over?" a little fox demon that Sango's family had adopted walked over to Uncle J.

"Yes he is Shippo. Is your ma and pa here?" Uncle J looked around with Sota still in his arms. Sota had been pretending to sleep on the way over here and was now too excited to see Shippo to maintain his pretending.

"Yes the are sir. They are in the living room." Shippo looked at the supposedly sleeping Sota and said, "Is he going to wake soon, Uncle?" Just then Sota jumped out of his Uncles arms and attacked Shippo. "Hi Sota!" Shippo shouted through laughs.

"Hi Shippo want to go play."

"Yea I do!" The boys ran off through the kitchen and up the stairs to Shippo's room. Sango followed Uncle J to the living room to say good night to her parents and then go to bed.

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Surakachi. Nice to see you again." Uncle J walked over to them and sat down on a couch.

"It's nice to see you again too J. How is Kagome?" Ms. Surakachi leaned down and picked up her cup of tea and took a sip.

"Uncle J, do you mind if I say goodnight to my parents before you answer that." Uncle J nodded and Sango said goodnight to her parents and went up into her room.

"Well I am afraid that she is in the same position as her mother was 12 years ago. In my belief I think that Kagome is stronger than what her mother was. I think that she can fight more than what her mother did. She is younger than her mother was and so I think that she might be able to get through. Its hard you know, going through this again." He took a deep breath and sat there thinking.

"We know that it must be hard for you J. Do you want a cup of tea and why don't you take a nap you look extremely tired." Mr. Surakachi got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet.

"No thank you. I need to go back to Kagome." Uncle J got up and shook hands with both of them. "Thank you for letting Sota stay over."

"No problem J. Why don't you take this cove with you to the hospital for the night." Mr. Surakachi handed J the cover.

"Thank you so much. I must be on my way now. See you guys tomorrow when I pick up Sota." He walked to the door and opened it. "Night Sota! See you tomorrow!" Sota came down the stairs and hugged his uncle.

"See you tomorrow uncle."

"Come on Sota let's play with my xbox360." Sota ran upstairs and turned the corner. Uncle J went out to his car and drove to the hospital.

………

InuYasha sat in the chair fast asleep when Uncle J walked in. J sat in the couch that was near Kagome and started to play with her hair. He smiled because he knew how much she loved it when he played with her hair like that. A tear formed in his eyes and he put down his head on her sheets.

InuYasha smelled the salt and woke up instantly. "J, I didn't hear you come in." InuYasha slowly picked up his head and looked around. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know I just got here myself." Uncle J wiped his tears away and sat up. "What brought you back InuYasha."

"Nightmare. I feel so guilty I can't help it. I want to stay here all night." InuYasha got up and started for the door. "It's going to be a long night. I am going to get some tea."

"InuYasha, don't leave me." A weak voice came from behind InuYasha and he instantly turned around to see Kagome in her bed with her eyes cracked open. "Please stay."

………

I hope that you guys liked it. I made it longer than usual to make up for chapter 2. Thank you for reading. Please review.

I am sorry but it will take me a while to post Chapter 4 because my mom has limited me to 2 hours a day. If you guys review a lot I will take a pencil and paper and write some of it outside of the computer. Thank you and I hope that you do not stop reading because of this. I will try and post Chapter 4 as soon as possible. Trust me that does not mean in a week it means less. Maybe by Saturday I will post it, since I will be so bored at home baby-sitting, anyway sorry for the delay on the next chapter. I am currently working on it so please review to cheer me up and make me work faster.

**Chapter 4: Miracle **


	4. Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and crew… Rumiko Takahashi has full responsibility over them.

A/n: Thank you for reviewing and I am happy that you are enjoying the story so far. I try to post my chapters as soon as possible. I have decided to give you guys from now on a small recap.

**Recap: **

"InuYasha, don't leave me." A weak voice came from behind InuYasha and he instantly turned around to see Kagome in her bed with her eyes cracked open. "Please stay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Miracle**

"KAGOME!" shouted J and InuYasha together.

InuYasha ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you are ok. I won't leave." He smiled at her and she smiled weakly at him. "I need my tutor back. I am failing algebra again." He laughed slightly.

"Kagome it's a miracle. I was so worried about you." Uncle J hugged her.

"I'm still very tired." Kagome was still very weak and had a far way to full recovery. "I want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"Very funny Kagome. You have to stay here and recover. I am not taking you home until you get better." Uncle J shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

**Uncle J **: I want her to come home but she can't just yet. I know how much she misses her stuff already. :

"Can you bring me some of my favorite animals than." Kagome was already sounding better and she sat up a little. InuYasha sat in the armchair again and just stared at her, happy that she was ok.

"I think that I can manager bringing a few." Uncle J smiled lightly.

**Uncle J **: I am so happy that she is ok. She had me so scared for some time. Now all we have to do is wait for the recovery. :

"I am going to go get the doctor." InuYasha got up and started for the door when he was once more interrupted.

"InuYasha, I told you not to leave me." Kagome said weakly. She looked at him and tried to make eye contact but missed by an inch. "Uncle J can go, I want you here InuYasha."

Uncle J raised an eyebrow at InuYasha and left the room. "What's up Kagome?"

"I feel safer when you are with me." She smiled slightly and InuYasha felt uncomfortable.

**Inu **: What does she want from me? Why do **I **out of all people have to stay here? What made her so comfortable around me when I put her in this condition::

"Uh… Kagome." InuYasha looked at Kagome and she had her eyes closed once more.

"Yes InuYasha" Kagome whispered in a quite and even tone without opening her eyes.

"Why do you feel safe around me? Me out of all people." InuYasha was anxious for the answer that would come out of Kagome's mouth. There was a long silence and InuYasha could not handle it. "KAGOME I WANT…" He trailed off as he saw that Kagome was starting to sit up. InuYasha got up off his chair and helped Kagome up.

"I know how you feel. I heard your voice when I passed out." Kagome winced as she sat up a little more. InuYasha put his hand out to help her but she merely shook her head and continued with what she was saying, "You were trying to get me help as fast as possible. I know the feeling because when I was little, Souta and I were playing tag and he fell and broke his leg. I felt guilty and thought that it was my fault. I did all that I could to get help for him and it just didn't feel like enough." InuYasha listened and did not interrupt as she continued to speak, "I was worried about him all the time. I thought at one time that he was going to never walk again and started to treat him with extra respect."

InuYasha smiled at the thought of Kagome treating Souta with extra respect. He tried to put himself in the place of Kagome at the time and Kagome as Souta. He quietly laughed to himself being sure not to interrupt Kagome. "It is not your fault, InuYasha that I had a heart attack." InuYasha looked up at Kagome with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you know that you had a heart attack? You were not awake." InuYasha looked at Kagome who smiled as he said that.

"I told you that I heard what was going on while I was 'asleep'." The doorknob turned in Sango walked in and jumped on her friend.

"KAGOME! YOUR UNCLE CALL ME AND TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE AWAKE!" Kagome smiled and hugged her friend again. InuYasha sat still in his chair and just stared at the two girls.

………

"Doctor, Kagome has finally woken up." Uncle J walked up to the doctor and looked at him.

"Really? She has made a very quick recovery. I will be right there to check up on her." With that the doctor walked away flipping through the pages of his clipboard.

Uncle J was walking back to the room when he heard someone running behind him. He turned around and was knocked over by Souta. "Hi Souta what are you doing here?"

"No time for talking Uncle J. I must see Kagome!" He ran away in the direction that Uncle J was headed and turned a corner.

"I guess that I will be going to then." Uncle J said half to himself. A woman then came up behind Uncle J who was starting to pick himself up off the ground and took his hand to help him up.

"Sir, do you know that boy?" The woman was a secretary from the 3rd level floor.

Uncle J started to straighten his clothes before answering, "Uh… yes I do. He is my nephew or like I like to call him my son." J gave the woman a curious look and continued to straighten his clothes.

Immediately after he answered she said, "Well then. I assume that you know all of the other running people too."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by this conversation so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my sick daughter." He started to walk away when the woman took his arm and pulled him back.

"Would this refresh your memory? There was that boy who just ran through here, a girl with black hair in a high ponytail, a boy that was wearing a red kimono and had very beautiful silver hair, and a adorable little boy with red-orange hair and a fluffy little tail." The woman winced at what she just said.

**Woman **: A tail? I remember seeing one but is it possible? Maybe it was a toy. Yeah he was probably playing dress up before he came here. :

"I apologize. Your right I do know all of those people." Uncle J sheepishly combed his finger through his auburn hair. He nervously looked back at the lady.

"Do you mind telling them not to run in the hospital?" The lady smiled a gentle smile as she commented. Uncle J just then noticed how beautiful she was. She had long back hair that looked like Kagome's from behind but in front was brushed to the sides to make a part in the middle of her hair. She was a little shorter then J and her complexion was smoother and silky.

"N-not at all M-m-miss." Uncle J stuttered as her gazed upon her beauty once more. He gathered up all the courage that he had left and added, "Do you mind if I ask you what you were doing tonight."

She laughed, "My name is Ayani. I am sorry if you got the wrong impress from me but I am married." Uncle J focused his gaze down to her left index finger and saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"I should have known that someone like you would be married. Tell your husband that he is one lucky guy." Uncle J turned around and started to walk towards the direction that Souta had headed.

"He already knows." Ayani shouted as he was walking around the corner.

………

"KAGOME!" Souta jumped on the bed and hugged his sister. Then realizing what he had done he quickly let go of her and sat on a nearby chair.

"Hi to you too Souta-kun." Kagome laughed. She looked a lot better and was now sitting up all the way. InuYasha was sitting in the armchair and Sango on one of the couches. "What brought you here? Sango told me that you were sleeping over her house with Shippo."

"Use was as the key concept. I wanted to come see you." Souta saw the way that Kagome was looking at him and quickly added, "So I can ask you where you put my phone."

Everyone laughed. "Why did you fall to sleep next to Kagome and cry when she didn't wake up." InuYasha asked Sota with a grin on his face.

"Like I said I want my phone. It was all an act to get my phone back." Souta grinned as he stood up and walked over to InuYasha. "Why are you here so often?"

"Like that is any of your business twerp." InuYasha glared at Souta then turned his face.

"You like Kagome don't you?" InuYasha's head snapped back in an instant to face Souta again.

"Of course I like the wench, she's my tutor. I'm failing algebra without her. I have no choice but to like her you know."

"I'm sitting right here, InuYasha! You really have a nerve!" Kagome's face was red.

"I thought that I had more than one." InuYasha smirked at his lame come back and started to laugh when Kagome threw a pen at him.

"Kagome. I see that you have made a quick recovery." A man walked in the room and towards her bed.

"Doctor, I'm sorry he was getting on my nerves!" Kagome shouted and turned even redder when InuYasha smiled a clown smile at her.

His expression turned quickly to a scowl as he said, "You have nerves but I have a nerve! That's not right wench. Not right at all."

"Since when do you call me wench?" Kagome was at boiling point and felt like throwing more things at InuYasha.

"Since I felt like it!" InuYasha started to laugh manically along with Sota and Shippo.

"Well I feel like doing this!" Kagome picked up a tray with food on it and threw it at InuYasha. He quickly caught the tray and then caught the flying food on top of it.

"It's no good to play with your food, wench." Souta and Shippo were now on the floor crying from laughing so hard. Kagome's was about to yell at him again when the doctor grabbed her arm.

"It's not good to have you blood boiling so much. You might overdo it and have another heart attack. And you," the doctor looked at InuYasha with a concerned look, "don't do anything that you might regret to Miss. Higurashi. She is pretty tough." It was Kagome's turn to laugh.

"Feh."

"Yea, InuYasha. Don't do anything that you might regret." She laughed some more and Sango joined her. Souta, Shippo, and InuYasha just stared at them as if they had three heads.

Just then Uncle J walked in and looked at the boys then at the girls. "I guess the girls won." InuYasha stared at him then at the girls then back to him.

"Sadly." InuYasha stated once he realized that J was talking to him and not to the other two boys.

"Yup." Chanted Shippo and Souta at the same time.

………

Two hours passed by and everyone had fallen asleep, that is everyone but InuYasha. He was aware of everything with his eyes closed. Sango had left with Shippo and Souta about an hour earlier and Uncle J was sleeping on the couch.

InuYasha opened one eye and looked around the room. Everything was very quite and nothing was moving. He became bored and started shifting in his chair. Then closed his eyes again.

**Inu **: Maybe I should go home. I know that Kagome is fine but I still can't get up, she did ask me to stay here. Hum… maybe I should watch TV. :

He got up off his chair and walked up to Kagome's bed. He started to look for the remote around the bed when Kagome opened her eyes.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" She looked at the position he was in and laughed. He was bent over her stomach reaching for the other side of the bed. His face became horrified as he got up and stared at her.

"I-I was looking for the remote." InuYasha stuttered. "What are you doing awake?"

"How could I not wake up with you hovering over me looking for the remote which is right there, by the way." She pointed to the table next to the bed and there laid the remote.

"I knew that," InuYasha stated as he walked over to it and flicking on the TV.

"Riiiight. And I know the Cookie Monster." InuYasha snapped his head in her direction with an eager look on his face.

"Can you get me an autograph? I want one, I want one now!" InuYasha was acting like a child and started to jump around the room screaming 'I want one'. Kagome started to laugh and clutched her stomach from laughing.

InuYasha all of a sudden stopped when a hand was on his shoulder and a voice said, "What do you want?"

"Uh," InuYasha turned around to see Uncle J rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand and the other on Inu's shoulder. "I wanted a cup of… uh… tea. Yea I want a cup of tea." Kagome continued to laugh and InuYasha turned around and couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

………

"Doctor can I go home yet?" Kagome had been in the hospital for 3 days after she had awoken. She was hyper and could not wait to get back to school and her friends.

"Actually you can go home tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"Defiantly!" Kagome was very excited and started to jump on the bed. InuYasha was in the corner of the room with one hand on the wall and the other stuffed in his pocket.

"So I can stop coming here finally!" InuYasha gasped from the corner.

"What you don't like coming to see me?" Kagome pouted from the bed as she sat down with her legs crossed.

"If I didn't like to come and see you I wouldn't be here right now." InuYasha looked at her and smiled at a thought that he had just had. "What would you saw if I asked you to go to the beach with me tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down.

Kagome blushed then noticed how he was looking at her. "Hentai!"

"Can't a guy wonder?" InuYasha smirked before walking to the window. He looked outside and saw a woman looking up at him. She seemed so familiar to him. It was as if he had seen her before. They looked at each other again before she just disappeared. "Kagome! Did you see that?"

"See what, InuYasha?" Kagome looked nervously at what InuYasha was looking at. There was nothing there. "Um… InuYasha there in nothing there."

"I know but there was before and she just disappeared. I think that it was my mother. I am almost sure of it." InuYasha started to look again but then turned around. "I must be seeing things again. She died years ago and I keep expecting to see her but then I just get disappointed."

"I am so sorry. I didn't know." Kagome walked up to him and gave him a hug. "If you ever need to talk just say the word. I am here for you."

"Thanks, Kagome." He took a big breath and walked over to the door. "Do you want to go shopping or help people today?"

"Um… how about shopping?" She smiled as he nodded and led her out of the room.

They walked around the halls and went down the elevator. They continued until they came to the gift shop.

"Here we are." InuYasha stated proudly. Kagome laughed as she browsed the shelves. InuYasha quietly walked over to the desk and picked out a balloon and flowers for Kagome.

"Is this for your girlfriend?" The woman asked as she cut the flowers.

"No it's for a friend." He smiled as she handed the flowers and balloon to him. "Thanks."

InuYasha turned around to see Kagome in the flower section looking at some roses. "Pretty aren't they?"

"Yea I wish I had some." InuYasha smiled as she turned around and saw a dozen roses in his hand. He gave them to her and also handed her the balloon.

"Oh InuYasha there beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around him and then looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get better soon so that you can go home and get on Souta's nerves. He misses that you know."

"I bet he does. Lets go upstairs and start packing my stuff for tomorrow." With that they left the gift store but before they stepped one foot out InuYasha heard a voice say, "I thought she wasn't your girlfriend."

………

I am terribly sorry for the late update. I would have done it yesterday but the site was down and I was out of town. On Friday I left and I just came back today.

I decided to give you guys a break on cliffies. That last one was pretty brutal. Anyway all you have to do know is review, so click the little button on the left corner and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 should be up soon.

Chapter 5: Freedom 


End file.
